Sheriff Nichols
' Sheriff Nichols' is one of the main antagonists in the series. He's a corrupted sheriff and a Pokémon poacher. Bio He first appeared when Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were going on a road trip and had them pulled over. Show his ugly side, Nichols harassed them by knocking out one of the headlights and turn signals, threw away their lightsabers, and stashed weed in the trunk of their car to make it look like they were drug dealers. As a result of this, they ended up having to serve two weeks in a Georgia penitentiary. When the two weeks are about to be up, the gang soon learns that the warden attempts to make the group spend life in prison, regardless of what the court would say. The group break from the prison to get back to Berk, and Sheriff Nichols is assigned by the warden to lead a manhunt, though the group escape by stowing away in a train heading for Berk. Though it may seem that the group are finally safe, they are shocked to find Nichols and his men arriving at Berk and preparing to take them back. However, Hiccup calls in the Canterlot royal guards, stating that Nichols and his men don't have any jurisdiction to arrest him and his friends. Because of this, Nichols and his men are forced to surrender. Hiccup then responds by breaking the headlight and windshield of Nichols' car and giving Nichols a flesh wound on his knee (after they had found their lightsabers) as retribution against Nichols' behavior towards the gang. Hiccup then gives a speech to Nichols that just because he has a badge to serve for law and order doesn't mean that he can treat anyone the way he likes, and a true law professional has to be more ethically upstanding than the average man, not less. As such, he angrily orders Nichols and his men to leave Berk and never return. Upset to see that they have lost, an unhappy Nichols and his men leave away from Berk. Then, in "The Hunt for the Wishing Pokémon", he's poaching Jirachi so he can sell it to the black market with high bidders. But was saved by Sunrise, who treats it after being shot with his gunshot. And then wakes up and they become friends, until it tells Sunrise it wants to go back to Forina it's home. So then, the team head there at once, but unknown to them, Nichols is hot on their tail. Then when they return it back, they are ambushed by Nichols who captures Jirachi with robotic claws. Then tells his Sneasel to use Persih Song on the dragons which paralyzes them and they pass out. But then Sunrise, manages to free herself and goes after him. So he sends out Cacturne, as she sends out Machop. And battles Cacturne, and saves Jirachi. As Nichols retreats while Jirachi goes back to it's slumber. Then he returns in "The Rise of Deoxys", where he attempts to capture and sell the Pokémon said to come from Outer Space. This time with the help of his new partners Percival C. McLeach and Joanna. First, Then he yet makes another appearance with McLeach and Joanna in The Great Mermaid Resuce Part 1 and Part 2, where he captures one of the mermaids, and plans to give her to Darth Manacore. So he can turn it to the Darkside, but unknown to them she is force sensitive and escapes. Personality Sheriff Nichols shows no mercy to his prisoners, under the Warden's orders. And when he's off duty, he hunts rare Pokémon and sells them to the black market. Physical Appearance Sheriff Nichols is a human male adult with brown hair and brown mustache, who resembles a typical state sheriff wearing a brown uniform, and badge, with the utility belt of Sheriffs with a nightstick, flashlight, hand-cuffs, and holster for his gun. Main Weaponry *Remington 700 rifle *Remington Model 31 Shotgun *Ruger Vaquero Revolver *Nightstick Main Pokémon #Houndour (later evolves into Houndoom) #Sneasel (later evolves into Weavile) #Cacturne Trivia *Sheriff Nichols makes his appearance in Cool Hand Hiccup *Sheriff Nichols returns in The Hunt for the Wishing Pokémon. * Category:VILLAINS Category:Corrupted characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Bludgeoners Category:Poachers Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Liars Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Males Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Pokémon Poachers